lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Babysitter Bunga/Transcript
REIREI: (SNIFFING) Ah... I love the smell of zebras in the morning. (LAUGHING) Smells like breakfast. Dogo, Kijana, this is a perfect opportunity for you to try out what we've been practicing. DOGO: You mean, luring the little one away from the herd. KIJANA: 'Cause they're young and easy to trick. REIREI: That's right. Chase 'em, charm 'em... GOIGOI: And then, chomp 'em. REIREI: (LAUGHS) Yes. We'll scare the herd. You two find yourselves a little one. Let's go. (ALL BARKING) (SNIFFING) KION: Smell that, Fuli. FULI: (SNIFFS) Yeah. And it doesn't smell good. BUNGA: Don't look at me, I'm back here. FULI: It's not you, Bunga. It's jackals. KION: Ono. ONO: I'll see what I can see. Hmm. Hapana. It's jackals, all right. They're attacking the zebras. KION: Then, we need to move. Till the Pride Lands end... ALL: Lion Guard defend! (REIREI WHOOPING) MUHIMU: (GASPS) Panic and run! Panic and run! ZEBRAS: (WHINNYING) JACKALS: (BARKING) MUHIMU: Panic and run, Hamu! Panic and run! HAMU: (PANTING) I am panicking. But you're running too fast. REIREI: See that little one, kiddies. You know what to do. KIJANA: We sure do. DOGO: Yes, Mom. Hey, wait up. Wait for me. ONO: Oh, no. The jackals have separated Hamu from the rest of the herd! BUNGA: Hamu! Those stinkin' Jackals. KION: Bunga, you and Ono, go help Hamu. ONO: Affirmative. BUNGA: Zuka Zama. KION: Fuli, Beshte, let's go help the rest of the zebras. DOGO: Hey, wait up. Wait for me. HAMU: You? You're a jackal. DOGO: Yeah, but I'm a friendly jackal. I just wanna play. HAMU: Yeah. You do? DOGO: Come on. We can play tag. HAMU: I do like tag. GOIGOI: (PANTING) Oh, slow down so I can eat you. FULIi: Huwezi. Hyah! (SCOFFS) Now, who's slowing down? GOIGOI: Uh, not the zebras. (ZEBRAS WHINNYING) BESHTE: Twende Kiboko. (JACKAL EXCLAIMS AND GRUNTS) DOGO: Let's play surprise-tag! You stand still, and close your eyes. ONO: Hamu! Behind you! DOGO: Lion Guard? No! Don't spoil the surprise. BUNGA: Zuka Zama. Ha! (THUD) Hamu: What kind of game is this? DOGO: It's the last game you'll ever play, Zebra. Ono: Oh, no, you don't. DOGO: (GRUNTS) (GROWLS) HAMU: I don't think you play tag with your teeth. DOGO: Jackals do. BUNGA: Kick him, Hamu! Kick him! HAMU: Oh, yeah! Tag... DOGO: (YELPS) HAMU: ...you're it! BUNGA: Good guys, two. Jackals, nothing. (YELPS) (GROWLING) (LAUGHS AND GASPS) KION: Give it up, Reirei! You're the last one standing. REIREI: I am? (GRUNTS) (GRUNTING) KION: Well, not anymore. MUHIMU: (GASPS) Where's Hamu? Hamu! Hamu! HAMU: Right here, Mom. BUNGA: Hyah! (WHIMPERING) HAMU: Bunga saved me. BUNGA: Nah, you saved yourself. HAMU: Bunga told me to kick, and I did. REIREI: Did you hear that, Kion? That little zebra attacked my son. KION: Don't worry, Reirei. You'll be safe from these vicious zebras once you're back in the Outlands. REIREI: No justice for jackals, I guess. All right, kiddies, let's go. (SIGHS) Goigoi! GOIGOI: Coming, hun! Thought you just said, kiddies. KION: Great job, everyone! MUHIMU: Lion Guard, wait! KION: Muhimu, what's wrong? MUHIMU: You can't just go. We've been attacked. FULI: But the jackals are gone now. You're fine. ONO: No need to panic or run. MUHIMU: Yes, I know, but I...I'm still sort of shaken up. BESHTE: You just need to relax, Muhimu. Take some time for yourself. MUHIMU: (SIGHS) Well, I'd love to, but what would I do with Hamu? BUNGA and HAMU: (FROLICKING) MUHIMU: Maybe Hamu can stay with Bunga. They really get along together. BUNGA: Stay with me? HAMU: Stay with Bunga? That sounds great! KION: What do you think, Bunga? You okay keeping an eye on Hamu for a little while? BUNGA: Sure, why not? HAMU: Yay! (GRUNTS, LAUGHS) MUHIMU: Oh, thank you. I can relax now knowing that my little one is with someone so responsible. BUNGA:: Hamu! You wanna dive off Hakuna Matata Falls? HAMU: Yeah. FULI. Did she say, "responsible"? ONO: Uh, Kion, I was wondering... KION: What is it Ono? ONO: Well, I'm a bit concerned about Bunga being away. KION: Ono, it's fine. Bunga will do great with Hamu. ONO: I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about us. We do depend on Bunga. FULI: For funny smells, bad jokes? BESHTE: Fuli, you know Bunga is the bravest. ONO: And he's the best climber. What if we need to rescue someone from a tree or some other high place, while he's gone? KION: You're right, Ono. We should practice what we do. Come on. See that rock up there? Let's pretend it's a trapped animal. Who wants to try to get it down? FULI: Kion, you know cheetahs don't climb. KION: Give it a try. FULI: (SIGHS) Huwezi. (GRUNTING) Whoa! (GRUNTS) ONO: You're right, cheetahs can't climb. FULI: I didn't say that. I said we don't climb. ONO: And now we know why. BESHTE: and Ono: (BOTH LAUGHING) ONO: (CLEARS THROAT) Yes, well, I can't climb either. But I can fly to the rescue. Hello, little animal in danger. Allow me to help you out. (GRUNTING) (GRUNTS) KION: Ono, you okay? ONO: Mmm. Affirmative. BESHTE: Hey, I bet I could pick up that rock. Twende Kiboko. KION: Wait, Beshte! BESHTE: Uh-oh. Whoa! ONO: Whoa! (SQUAWKS) (GRUNTS) KION: Okay. Maybe that's enough climbing practice for now. ONO: Good! JUHUDI: (GIGGLING) TWIGA: Juhudi, stop running! Juhudi, don't splash in the mud. (SPLASHING) (JUHUDI LAUGHING) (JUHUDI WHOOPING) TWIGA: Juhudi, look out for that Hyrax! HYRAX: (SQUEALING) TWIGA: Juhudi! JUHUDI: (GIGGLING) TWIGA: Oh... Forget it. Excuse me. Excuse me. (SIGHS) Finally. Ah! You look relaxed, Muhimu. Where's your boy? MUHIMU: Bunga's watching Hamu, so I can have some me time. TWIGA: Bunga the honey badger, from the Lion Guard? (JUHUDI SCREAMING) TWIGA: Juhudi! (PORCUPINE WHIMPERING) TWIGA: I told you not to play with the porcupine. (SIGHS) Think he'd take Juhudi, too? BUNGA: This time, use your front hooves to break through the water. HAMU: Got it. BOTH: Zuka Zama! (BOTH LAUGHING) (TWIGA CLEARS THROAT) TWIGA: Bunga, would you mind watching our kids, too? HAMU: Ooh, can you Bunga? Can you? BUNGA: Hmm, I don't know. More kids, bigger splashes, more noise. TWIGA: I understand if it's too much trouble. BUNGA: You kidding? It sounds great! Come on, kids, jump in. KIDS: Yay! (LAUGHTER AND GIGGLING) TWIGA: Okay, well, we'll be back before sunset. BUNGA: Whenever! HAMU: Now what, Bunga? JUHUDI: Yeah, is there anything else to do? BUNGA: You kidding? Hakuna Matata Falls is filled with fun stuff to do. As long as you know how to... Teke, Ruka, and Teleza. JUHUDI: Teke, Ruka, and Teleza? BUNGA: Yeah, Teke, kick! JUHUDI: Teke! LITTLE MONKEY: Teke! YOUNG SERVAL: Teke! YOUING RINO: Teke! HAMU: Right back at you, Bunga! Teke! BUNGA: Good job, everybody! Now, come on. Ruka, jump! ALL: Ruka! YOUNG RHINO: Ruka! (GRUNTS) Bunga: That was great. Now, Teleza! Slide! ALL: Teleza! Yay. (CHEERS AND LAUGHTER) BUNGA: See, if you can kick, jump, and slide, you can do anything! I'll show ya! ¶ Get up, everyone It's time for us to play ¶ I'll show you something new that we can do all day ¶ It's simple and it's fun ¶ It's kinda like a game ¶ Just watch what I do ¶ Then you do the same ¶ Teke ¶ Everybody, kick ¶ Ruka ¶ Everybody, jump ¶ Teleza ¶ Everybody, slide ¶ Yeah ¶ Kick, jump, slide ¶ Teke, Ruka, Teleza ¶ Teke, Ruka, Teleza ¶ Teke, Ruka, Teleza ¶ Teke, Ruka, Teleza ¶ That's the way to go Now you're in the groove ¶ Who needs a fancy dance When we can shake and move ¶ It's simple and it's fun ¶ It's kinda like a game ¶ Just watch what I do ¶ Then you do the same ¶ Teke ¶ Everybody, kick ¶ Ruka/i> ¶ Everybody, jump ¶ Teleza ¶ Everybody, slide ¶ Yeah ¶ Kick, jump, slide ¶ Teke, Ruka, Teleza ¶ Teke, Ruka, Teleza ¶ Teke, Ruka, Teleza ¶ Teke, Ruka, Teleza ¶ Bring it down (ALL WHOOPING) ¶ Here we go ¶ Oh, oh, oh (ANIMALS CHATTERING) ¶ Come on, that's right ¶ Yeah, you got it ¶ Let's go ¶ It's simple and it's fun ¶ It's kinda like a game ¶ Just watch what I do ¶ Then you do the same ¶ Teke ¶ Everybody, kick ¶ Ruka ¶ Everybody, jump ¶ Teleza ¶ Everybody, slide ¶ Yeah ¶ Kick, jump, slide ¶ Teke, Ruka, Teleza ¶ Teke, Ruka, Teleza ¶ Come on ¶ Teke, Ruka, Teleza ¶ Teke, Ruka, Teleza ¶ Yeah, and you kick, and you jump, and you slide ¶ Kick, jump, slide ¶ Teke, Ruka, Teleza ¶ Teke, Ruka, Teleza ¶ (SNARLING) REIREI: Okay, kiddies. Find the little one and move it away from the pack (SNORING) KIJANA: Uh. None of them are little, Mom. GOIGOI: That's okay. I'll be the little one. You can chase me. REIREI: (LAUGHING) Isn't your daddy sweet? Not smart, but sweet. Now run him down, like you're gonna eat him. (KIDS SNARLING) GOIGOI: (SCREAMING) (YELPING) DOGO: How'd we do, Mom? REIREI: Real good, kids. Good enough that I think it's time to go back to the Pride Lands. KIJANA: But what about the Lion Guard? REIREI: Leave that to me. I'll come up with a plan to keep them out of our way. GOIGOI: Is it over? Uh, next time, can I be the big one and someone else be the little one? (BIRDS SQUAWKING) TWIGA: Ooh. I don't think I've ever been this relaxed in my life. MUHIMU: Mm-hmm. Oh, have you tried this grass over here? TWIGA: No. Is it good? MUHIMU: Amazing! Try it. TWIGA: Mmm. You're right. So good. Almost as good as Acacia. REIREI: (SOFTLY) Let's move on. Nothing here but tough old animals. MUHIMU: Mmm, think we should go pick up the little ones? REIREI: Little ones? TWIGA: Why? They're all having fun at Hakuna Matata Falls. Let them play. REIREI: You hear that? A bunch of little ones at Hakuna Matata Falls. It's just what you need. One final test to show you know your stuff. GOIGOI: Little ones. (SLURPING) Yum. REIREI: Not so fast. Remember I said, I'd come up with a plan for the Lion Guard? GOIGOI: You did? REIREI: You think of something to distract the Lion Guard. The rest of us will go after the little ones. GOIGOI: But I'm hungry too. REIREI: Don't worry, we'll save you a tidbit. Come on, kiddies. GOIGOI: Huh. Reirei thinks I can think of something. Well, I'm gonna do her proud. (GROANS) I hope. ONO: Nobody in any of those trees. FULI: Good. I've had enough climbing for one day. KION: Guys, it never hurts to try new things. ONO: It does, when Beshte lands on you. BESHTE: At least now we know, I'm not good at climbing. FULI: Never thought I'd say it but, I'll be glad to have Bunga back. KION: Hey, let's go see how he's doing with Hamu at Hakuna Matata Falls. BESHTE: Poa, I'm sure they're having fun. GOIGOI: Hakuna Matata Falls? But that's where they're not supposed to go. (GROANS) Think Goigoi, think! Think like you've never thunk before. (GOIGOI SCREAMING) KION: You hear that? BESHTE: Sounded like a jackal to me. FULI: And it came from back there. KION: Till the Pride Lands' end, ALL: Lion Guard, defend! GOIGOI; (GROANING) Yeah, I got their attention. BUNGA: Ruka Zuka Zama. (KIDS GIGGLING) JUHNDI: Me next, my turn. HAMU: Okay. Get ready. Ruka! (WATER SPLASHING) (BOTH LAUGHING) REIREI: Too perfect. KIJANA: What about Bunga? REIREI: You young'uns just leave him to me. You all hungry? Me too. And it looks like there's plenty of young ones to go around. DOGO: We're gonna save some for Dad. Right, Mom? REIREI: Sure we are, sugar. Sure we are. (GOIGOI BARKING) ONO: Goigoi, what are you doing? GOIGOI; Ono! I'm... I'm a chasing antelope. It's gonna take the whole Lion Guard to stop me. ONO; Hmm. GOIGOI: (GOIGOI BARKING) (LAUGHING) Wait till Reirei hears about...(SCREAMING) KION: Ono, what did you see? ONO: Well, it's Goigoi. BESHTE: Who's he chasing? ONO: But that's the thing. He isn't. GOIGOI: (SCREAMING) Help! (MUFFLED) Howdy, Kion. Fancy meeting you here. KION: What are you up to, Goigoi? GOIGOI: Oh, you know, just chasing antelope. ONO: No antelope. I checked. GOIGOI: Really? Huh. Sure fooled me. FULI: That part, I believe. BESHTE: Don't worry. We'll get you out of there. GOIGOI; You mean it? You'll lend me a paw or a wing or something? KION: Sure. But first, you tell us where Reirei and the rest of your family are. GOIGOI: Oh. I don't know if I could do that. I'd be in big trouble. FULI: You're upside down in a hole, surrounded by the Lion Guard. How could things get worse? GOIGOI: Reirei could get mad at me. BESHTE: That would be worse. GOIGOI: You guys gotta help me. I'm getting kind of dizzy. KION: Just give it up, Goigoi. GOIGOI: (GRUNTING) Fine. Fine. They're at Hakuna Matata Falls. KION: Heyvi kabisa! We've gotta help Bunga and Hamu. GOIGOI: What about me? You gotta just... Huh? (GRUNTS) Uh. Thanks. If Reirei asks, you didn't hear it from me. BUNGA: Ready for this? A triple somersault into the water, from upside down. ALL: Ooh! REIREI: Sorry to spoil your fun, but we've been waiting a really long time to eat and we just can't wait anymore. BUNGA: Get out of here, Reirei. One more step and you'll regret it. REIREI: (LAUGHING) Oh, really? You think you can defend all these little morsels by yourself? BUNGA Better believe it. I'm the bravest in the Pride Lands. REIREI: (SNARLING) BUNGA: Get outta here, kids.(SHOUTING) Run! (JACKALS SNARLING) HAMU: Bunga? They're all around us. BUNGA: Teke, kids. Take! TOGETHER: Teke!. (GROANING) KIJANA: Hey! LITTLE MONKEY: Whoa. BUNGA: Yes! Now, run. (SNARLING) BUNGA: Scatter. HAMU: You heard Bunga. Scatter! DOGO: You can't get away from us that easy. We've been practicing. REIREI: They have, you know. (GRUNTING) Your little ones don't stand a chance. BUNGA: Don't count on it, Reirei. Juhudi. Teke, Teke. TOGETHER: Teke. JACKALS (COUGHING) MALE JACKAL: I can't see. KIJANA: Me, neither. (COUGHING) JUHUDI: We're right here, come and get us. (YELPING) BUNGA: Whoo-hoo. Yes, way to go, kids. REIREI: (GRUNTING) You think that's enough to stop my young'uns? They've trained for this. BUNGA: Not too well, I guess. (SNARLING) BUNGA: Little monkey! Teleza! LITTLE MONKEY: Got it. Teleza! (EXCLAIMING) (GROANING) LITTLE MONKEY: (BLOWS RASPBERRY) BUNGA: Great job. (PANTING) BUNGA: Hamu! HAMU: It's okay. I know what I'm doing. DOGO: Almost got ya. (SNARLS) HAMU: Ruka. YOUNG RHINO: Ruka. DOGO: (YELPS) HAMU: And that's how we do it in Hakuna Matata Falls. BUNGA: That's it, Reirei. My kids beat your jackals. REIREI: What? But that's impossible. They're just little kids. BUNGA: Brave little kids. HAMU: Yeah. Brave like Bunga. BUNGA: Ready, kids? TOGETHER: Zuka Zama. JACKALS: Aah! (BLOWS LANDING AND GRUNTING) KION: Bunga, Hamu, are you all right? BUNGA: Oh, hey guys. ONO: They look fine to me. FULI: But there's a lot more kids here, than just Hamu. What happened? BUNGA: I guess, word spread about what an un-Bunga-lievable babysitter I am. REIREI: Kion, look what these horrible little animals did to me and my babies. FULI: Nice! REIREI: You have to save us. KION: I think we can help you, Reirei. As long as you promise not to come after anymore Pride Lands kids again. REIREI: Fine. Come along, kids. I don't care to stay where we're not welcome. HAMU; Good, 'cause we don't want you here. KIJANA: Can we go, Mom? Dogo: Now, please? REIREI: Yes. Run, kids. Run. (JACKALS YELPING) KION: You and the kids did a great job, Bunga. BUNGA: Nothing to it. TWIGA: Here they are, all our little ones. How was your day, dear? JUHUDI: It was great! BUNGA: You should've seen these guys. They fought off a whole pack of hungry jackals. ALL: (GASPING) Jackals? HAMU: It was easy. We did Teke Ruka and Teleza. JUHUDI: Just like Bunga taught us. MUHIMU: You taught our kids to defend themselves? BUNGA: Yeah, of course. MUHIMU: You're the best babysitter, ever! FULI: Seriously? (CHEERING AND LAUGHING) BUNGA: What can I say? I knew it all along. Category:Transcripts Babysitter Bunga/Transcript